1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to window crank handle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window crank handle apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the rotative operation of a window crank gear drive housing and permit interfolding of the handle during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conventional window crank structure relative to a gear drive of a window assembly frequently positions the handle in awkward orientations relative to the gear drive housing and further sets forth the handle structure in awkward orientations relative to a window framework, wherein the crank handle has limited access. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing structure to project the handle relative to a window framework and permit interfolding of the handle during periods of non-use.
Prior art window crank drive structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,891; 4,117,568; 4,313,282; and 4,794,730.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved window crank handle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.